Magnetic storage devices, such as hard disk drives (“HDDs”), are widely used to store digital data or electronic information for enterprise data processing systems, computer workstations, portable computing devices, digital audio players, digital video players, and the like. Generally, HDDs include one or more magnetic disks and read-write heads, within a housing, that help facilitate storage of data on the magnetic disks. The form factor of HDD housings has over time, for the most part, become standardized at about 2.5 or 3.5 inches. HDD manufacturers continually strive to increase the storage capacity of HDDs. One method of doing so is to increase the size (i.e., diameter) and/or quantity of magnetic disks in the HDD housing. Merely increasing the diameter of each magnetic disk by 1 mm can significantly increase the storage capacity of the HDD. However, maintaining the integrity of the environment within the HDD housing can be difficult when increasing the diameter of each magnetic disk.